


Where’s Grian

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: But I’m only tagging the kinda important ones lol, Gen, I guess all the hermits are there, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The boy! He’s missing!





	Where’s Grian

__"Hey Grian? Grian, check your mailbox!" Mumbo called down into Grian's base, voice echoing off the white walls. Not getting a response, he glided down, peeking around the chests and water elevators. "Huh..."

Not finding the little gremlin, Mumbo shot off to the shopping district. He wandered down the cobbled-together streets, lost in thought until he bumped into Zedaph.

"Oh! Pardon me!"

Zedaph laughed as he picked up a couple iron bars he dropped. "That's just fine! By any chance have you seen Grian around? I wanted to start a project with him, since we haven't talked much."

"That's why I'm out walking around- I can't find him anywhere! When was the last time you saw him?"

Zed took a moment to think. "Last I saw him was Friday- we passed each other in the rocket shop."

"But that was three days ago! Where could he be off to..."

"Indeed... Let's split up, to find him faster! Good luck!

The two separated ways, and Mumbo decided to check the post office, to see if Grian had picked up his mail over there any time recently.

He met Joe in the post office, who was leaving notes in some boxes. "Joe, have you seen Grian lately?"

"Not really; although last time I saw him, he offered me some glass, but he never delivered it." He stifled a yawn. "Good luck Mumbo Gumbo." Joe padded out the door, likely headed to bed.

Mumbo pursed his lips nervously, noticing how Grian's mailbox was overflowing with junk mail. Now growing uncertain, he decided to find X, and see if he had any ideas.

"Hullo down there!" Mumbo called as he spiraled around the prismarine crystals.

"Why hello! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Xisuma grinned as Mumbo clipped the crystal, crashing into the ground.

"I've been looking for Grian- have you seen him?"

"Humm, I suppose I haven't! I was planning on asking his help for some tnt work later.. you say he's missing?"

"Yeah, no one's seen him since Friday."

Xisuma's squinted behind his mask, clearly concerned. "We ought to find him, in case he's in trouble of some sort."

—

After a few hours, X and Mumbo ran into Stress and Iskall, recruiting them to the search. Three more hours passed, and just about the entire server was shooting across the sky, searching for their missing member.

Xisuma and Mumbo turned in for sleep at two in the morning, after leading the search party for eight hours. Regardless, Mumbo tossed and turned unable to sleep, worried for his best friend.

—

"Thank you all for coming, I know this isn't a great time for some of you." Mumbo looked sympathetically to the Americans, who leaned against each other sleepily. Mumbo agreed with them, yawning from him lack of sleep. "As some of you have realized, Grian has been missing for four days now-"

His speech was interrupted by cries of surprise. "What!?"

"Omg where is he??"

"I feel bad, I never got a chance to use his tnt business!"

"I never got to collab with him!"

"I made fun of his base for so long, I never told him how cool it actually was!"

The regrets and lamentations continued until Mumbo could catch their attention.

"Guys, GUYS! Grian isn't dead! You can still collab with him, but we need to make sure he's safe. I'd like to split into four parties of five, and search in each cardinal direction. If-"

"Who's team do I get to be on?"

Every hermit spun around to spot the owner of the voice. "GRIAN!!"

Grian chuckled and waved, setting down a leather suitcase. "So, I hear I've gone missing, huh?"

"I'm sorry I made fun of your base, it wasn't very-"

"I'm sorry I never visited your shops, I was just-"

"I feel so bad we never collabed, can we please-"

The crowd of guilty hermits was shoved aside as Mumbo towered over his little gremlin. "I've missed you so much!!"

Grian, flushed in embarrassment from the attention, simply grinned. "Uh, okay? I was just on vacation, I left you a note..?"

Mumbo set his hands on Grian's shoulders. "I just- we all just- want to say, you are important and appreciated."

Grian raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Thanks? Where's all this coming from?"

"Um, it's not important. Let's go home." He yawned through his teeth.

"Yep, it's time for you-" Grian poked him in the chest, nearly tipping him over. "-to get some sleep! Thanks for coming out everyone! Let's go."

The Americans sighed loudly, immediately returning to their beds, while everyone else set about their days.

Mumbo and Grian soared over to their ocean bases, both intent to sleep the day away.


End file.
